Verdad o reto
by LasHermanasSnow
Summary: Haz preguntas o retos a los personajes de Frozen, e, origen de los guardianes y Enredados
1. Chapter 1

Amelía: Hola bienvenidos a "Verdad o Reto" donde podrán hacer preguntas o retos a los personajes de Frozen, el origen de los guardianes, enredad Alex y a mi,, saludemos a nuestros participantes, desde el reino de Arendelle vienen la reina Elsa, la princesa Anna y Kristoff.

*Elsa yKristoff saludan tímidamente mientras que Anna levanta su mano lo mas alto que puede y saluda a todos*

Amelía: Desde las islas del sur, vino el príncipe Hans

Hans: Quiero aclarar que estoyaquí en contra de mi voluntad

Alex : Ya somos dos

.Amelía: Shh... Bueno, continuamos, también están con nosotros los guardianes, Jack Frost, Santa Claus, Conejo de Pascua, Hada de los dientes y Sandman

*Todos los guardianes saludan*

Amelíal: y finalmente desde el reino de Corona, la princesa Rapunzel y el príncipe Eugene.

*Los dos saludan*

Amelía: Bien, les diré de que trata esto, alguien deja un review con una pregunta o reto para alguno de ustedes o mejor dicho para nosotros y tendremos que responder con la verdad ¿Oiste Hans?

Hans: ¿Ahora que hice?

Alex : Eres un mentiroso, engañaste a Anna haciéndole creer que eras bueno,

Hans: ¿No pueden superarlo?

Elsa y Anna: ¡No!

Amelía: Continuando con la explicación, si alguien deja un reto tenemos que hacerlo por mas cruel que sea, ¿Alguien quiere dar algún ejemplo?

Anna: ¡Yo! ¡Yo! *Levanta su mano para participar*

Amelía: Anna, danos un ejemplo de lo que trata Verdad o Reto

Anna: Hans, te reto a bailar la macarena enfrente de todos.

Hans:Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?

Anna: No, ahora hazlo

Hans: No tengo porque hacerlo

Amelía: Claro que lo harás o te las veras conmigo y el poder de las fangirls

Hans: uy que miedo - dijosarcásticamente.

Alex : solo hazlo y ya

Hans: yo ni siquieraquería estar en este programa

Alex : ¿Crees que yo si?

Elsa: Solo apresurate Hans

Hans: ¿O si noque majestad?

Elsa: te congelaree

Hans: Bien *Se pone de pie y empieza a bailar la macarena*

*Anna se ríe de lo ridículo que se ve Hans*

Amelía: ahora, alguien de un ejemplo de pregunta.

Jack: Elsa ¿Me amas?

Elsa: Ni siquiera te conozco

Jack: Eso no es lo que dicen algunos fanfictions.

Elsa: pues algunos fanfictions dicen que me enamoro de Hans o incluso de Anna, y no por eso los amo de esa manera.

Jack: Excusas

Amelíaa: bien, ahora ¿Alguno de ustedes tienen alguna pregunta?

Kristoff: ¿Que hace Hans aquí?

Amelíaa: Es el villano de la historia, es importante... Para algunos

Kristoff: bueno, pero ¿Y donde esta el villano de lasdemás historias?

Alex : ¡Me había olvidado de Pitch!

Amelíaa: ¿No lo invitaste?

Alex : Tal vez...

Amelíaa: Alguien que vaya a buscarlo

Jack: Yo me encargo *Se va*

Amelía: y Madre Gothel esta muerta así que no puede estar con nosotros

Eugene: Es mejor así

Alex : bueno, creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer... Así que adiós

.Amelíaa: ¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte!

Alex: Por eso decía que me quedaría otro rato mas.

Elsa: ¿Que hacemos ahora?

Anna: No lo se ¿y so hacemos un muñeco?

Hans: No empiezen a cantar por favor

Alex: Detesto cuando empiezan los números musicales en un fanfiction o en un "programa" como este

Hans: Te apoyo... ¿Y decasualidad eres una princesa?

Elsa y Anna: ¡Hans!

Hans: ¿Ahora que?

Alex : ya me se la historia Hans

Hans: rayos

Amelía: Pero bueno, antes de irnos ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta?

Alex yHans: ¿Puedo irme?

Amelíaa: No... ¿Alguien mas?

* Todos niegan con la cabeza*

Amelía: Supongo que es todo por hoyy esperamos sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia: Hola bienvenidos de nuevo a esto que se llama "Verdad o reto" primero que nada quiero decir que recibimos 9 reviews en total y me sorprendio mucho ya que no esperaba que esto tuviese "exito" tan rapido.

Alex: Y pues una pregunta ¿Vieron el primer episodio de la cuarta temporada de once upin a time? AMO ONCE UPON A TIME *Empieza a fangirlear*

Amelia: Esto no es de once upon a time Alex, concentrate, en fin ya saben quienes son nuestros personajes invitados y esta vez Pitch si nos acompaña

Pitch: Me han obligado a hacer esto, ¡Esto es un secuestro!

Alex: Cayate frutitas

Todos: ¿Frutitas?

Alex: si, veran Pitch suena a Peach que es durazno es ingles y el durazono es una fruta

Todos: Ahhh

Amelia: Continuando, empezaremos con los retos, preguntas o simplemente saludos que ha enviado la gente linda de la web.

Alex: Gemelas anonimas retan a conejo a bailar la macarena mientras dice 10 alagos a JAck Frost

Conejo: Es una broma ¿cierto?

*Alex niega con la cabeza*

Conejo: ¿Que pasa si me niego?

Amelia: No querras saber de lo que soy capaz conejo

JAck: solo hazlo canguro, ademas no es tan dificil, yo tengo muchas cualidades

Alex: De hecho Gemelas anonimas tambien te retan Jack a que hagas algo parecido, tienes que bailar el baile de los gorilas mientras le dices 11 halagos a conejo

Conejo: ja ja

Jack: Eso es imposible ¿Que cualidades puede tener el?

Alex: no lo se, piensa

Amelia: Es esponjoso y abrazable

JAck: Eso no es verdad

Amelia: Solo terminen con esto

*Conejo empieza a bailar la macarena mientras muere de verguenza*

Conejo: 1, Jack es... divertido, 2...jack es... buena persona, 3 el es valiente... 4... el es el mejor congelando cosas

Elsa: Hey!

Conejo: 5... el es buen amigo... 6... es creativo, 7... es ¿solidario?.. 8 el es bueno con los niños... 9 el es... atrevido y 10... el es Jack

Anna: El que Jack sea Jack no es una cualidad

Conejo: Si que la es ademas no se me ocurre algo mas

Jack: Ves, no fue tan dificil canguro

Amelia: Como sea, ahora sigue Jack

*Jack empieza a bailar el baile de los gorilas*

Jack: 1.. conejo es veloz, 2... conejo es alto, 3... conejo es bueno con los bumerangs... 4... el es ¿buen conejo?... 5 el es...bueno escondiendo cosas, 6... el es bueno con los niños, 7... el tiene todas sus vacunas

Conejo: Eso no es una cualidad

JAck: CLaro que si, ademas alguien podria pensar que tienes rabia.

Amelia: Solo sigue con esto Jack

JAck: 8... Conejo es... responsable, 9... el es... esponjoso

Elsa: Eso lo ha dicho Anna

Jack: Cayate amor

Elsa: Te repito que ni siquiera te conozco, ¡NO TE AMO!

Jack: Dile eso a las fangirls

Alex: ¡APRESURATE FROST!

Jack: esta bien, no hay porque enojarse... 10 el es fuerte y 11, ¿Por que yo 11 y el 10?

Amelia: NO me importa eso, solo termina esto

Jack: Esta bien, 11 el es... imaginativo

Amelia: Bueno, continuando con el review que dejaron Gemelas anonimas, es una pregunta para Elsa y Anna ¿Sabian de la teoria que dice que Tarzan es su hermano?

Elsa: Si, pero sinceramente no lo creo, solo vean la pelicula, el padre de tarzan es castaño y la madre pelirroja, en nuestro caso es alrevez

Anna: ¿Quien es Tarzan?

Amelia: Continuemos... ahora seguiremos con el review de "FER", es un reto para Hans

Hans: ¿Por que para mi?

Amelia: Porque mucha gente te odia

Hans: ¿Por que?

Amelia: Trataste de matar a Elsa y a Anna

Hans: Perdon que se los diga pero eso es entre ellas y yo, no se metan

Alex: Si te sirve de algo, yo no te odio

Amelia: Tu estas mal de la cabeza

Alex: Claro que no, pero en fin sigue con el reto

Amelia: Esta bien, Fer reta a Hans a comer un chile habanero y no darle agua

Alex: ¿Si saben que el tomar agua solo causa que te enchiles mas cierto?

Amelia: Eso no importa ahora ¡Traigan el chile habanero!

*Una chica llega con un chile habanero*

Amelia: Gracias, ahora Hans comete el chile

Alex: Y NO MALPIENSEN POR FAVOR

HAns: ¿Es necesario que lo haga?

Amelia: Si

*Hans toma el chile y lentamente y con miedo se acerca el chile a la boca y le da un pequeño mordisco*

Hans: AHHHH! AGGUA AGUA!

*Corre por todo el set como loco*

Amelia: Lo siento pero FER prohibio que te ayudaramos

Alex: Aguantate Hans, ya se pasara, se un macho pecho peludo y no grites

Hans: Eso dices tu porque no sabes lo que se siente

Alex: Claro que se lo que se siente, si te sirve de algo, tomar leche ayuda

*Hans sale corriendo en busca de un vaso de leche*

Amelia: Continuando, Misaka-solsi deja un comentario para Elsa

Elsa: ¿Para mi?

Conejo: ¿Hay alguna otra Elsa por aqui?

Amelia: Dejenme terminar, dice... Elsa sera mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a Jack porque estan juntando firmas para que dreamworks y disney los junten en una pelicula.

Alex: ¿Donde me opongo a eso?

Amelia: Si te opones a eso te mato, amo Jelsa

Alex: A mi tambien me gusta pero no me gustaria que hubiese una pelicula donde ellos terminen juntos

Elsa: ¿Puedo opinar?

Alex y Amelia: ¡NO!

Elsa: Pero si es mi vida

Amelia: DEJEN DE HACER INTERRUPCIONES... y ahora Misaka-solsi dejo un reto para Jack

*HAns regresa al set*

Jack: Solo espero que no sea lo del chile habanero

Alex: El reto dice que intentes abrazar a Elsa sin que ella te congele y luego le digas a Anna cuñada

JAck: Facil

ELsa: Te acercas y te convertire en un cubo de hielo de por vida

Jack: Correre el riesgo *Se acerca a Elsa y la abraza por la cintura y ella intenta safarse*

ELsa: YA SUELTAME!

*Jack le da un beso en la mejilla*

*Amelia empieza a fangirlear*

*Elsa lo empuja y le da una bofetada*

*Jack se acerca a Anna*

Jack: Hola cuñada

Anna: ¿Para cuando es la boda?

Elsa: ¡ANNA!

Anna: Lo siento es solo que he leido varios fanfictions de tu y el, de verdad adoro la pareja que hacen

Elsa: Pero si no somos pareja

Jack: Pero eso puede arreglarse

Anna: Ademas me gustaria verte ser feliz con alguien

Amelia: Silencio, continuemos con el siguiente review... Nastinka dice que le gusta torturar a las personas

*Todos ponen cara de terror*

Amelia: Bueno solo a los malos

*Todos menos Hans y Pitch suspiran aliviados*

Alex: PAra Hans

Hans: ¿De nuevo?

Alex: Si no te quejes

Amelia: Es una pregunta ¿A que le tienes mas miedo?

Hans: Siendo sinceros... a ELsa

Todos: ¿QUE?

HAns: Oigan ella congela cosas, me odia, podria matarme en cualquier momento

Elsa: Eso es cierto

*Todos la miran sorprendidos*

Elsa: No matare a Hans, no soy una asesina... aunque...

*Hans se aterra*

Elsa: Solo bromeaba

Alex: Bueno Nastinka dejo un par de preguntas para Kristoff

Hans: ¿EL ESTA AQUI?

Kristoff: Si, desde el programa pasado

Hans: No te habia notado

Alex: No importa eso, ahora la primer pregunta ¿Como y porque te enamoraste de Anna?

*Empieza a balbusear mientras sus mejillas se enrojecen*

Kristoff: Pues... no lo se, no me di cuenta de lo que en verdad sentia por Anna hasta que senti que la habia perdido, no sabria responderte el cuando fue exactamente, y el como, pues la acompañe a encontrar a su hermana y el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue suficiente para conocer un poco a Anna y pues... su actitud y su personalidad fueron las que me enamoraron

*Anna suspira enamorada y le da un beso en la mejilla a Kristoff*

Alex: La segunda pregunta ¿Cual es el dulce favorito de Anna?

Kristoff: Facil, Chocolates

Anna: ¡CHOCOLATES! ¿DONDE?

Elsa: Anna controlate, no hay chocolates aqui

Anna: Pero quiero un chocolate

Kristoff: Te comprare uno cuando terminemos esto

Anna: Esta bien

Alex: Siguiente review... Karell dice que le ha encantado esto y se ve que es divertido

Amelia: Gracias Karell y ¿Lo ves Alex? Te dije que esto no er auna perdida de tiempo

Alex: Para mi lo es, ahora podria estar haciendo algo distinto y esto no es divertido cuando estas aqui en contra de tu voluntad

HAns: Tu me entiendes

Pitch: Los apoyo

Amelia: Cayense los 3

Alex: Continuando con el siguiente review... Anonimo nos reta a nosotras las "Hermanas Snow" a hacer un fanfiction pero no entendi muy bien si lo quiere de vocaloid o de frozen y el origen de los guardianes asi que te pedire que seas mas especifico

Amelia: Y sin con vocaloid te refieres a Miku y esos monitos japoneces, de una vez te digo que nosotras no sabemos de esas cosas, antes si estaba traumada con Miku pero ya lo supere

Alex: Saludos anonimo y claro que intentaremos hacer un fic, despues lo subiremos a esta cuenta

Amelia: Bueno, siguiente review... Kira Diamond dice: Se me olvidaba si ganan les dare un regalo muy especial, tengo curiosidad Kira ¿Tu fuiste quien nos reto a escribir el fanfiction?

Alex: ¿Que seria lo especial que nos darias?

Amelia: No seas interesada, pero bueno... pasamos al siguiente review, de violetta

Alex: *EMpieza a cantar "En mi mundo" de Violetta*

Amelia: ¿COMO ES QUE TE SABES ESA CANCION?

Alex: Cuando salio Violetta yo estaba de vacaciones y no tenia nada mejor que hacer

Amelia: De acuerdo... pero bueno, violetta dice que tengo mucho talento y que ama a Hans

Alex: Yo igual lo amo

Elsa: Creo que tienes un problema

Hans: Solo tienen buen gusto

Amelia: ¿Vez porque prefiero a JAck? El no a tratado de matar a nadie

Pitch: A mi si

Amelia: Tu no cuentas, tu eres malvado

Alex: Y por ultimo... Karell... deja un reto para... ELSA  
ELsa: ¿Por que para mi? ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA MALO!

HAns: Nada excepto ignorar a tu hermana por 13 años, congelar todo un reino y sin contar con el hecho de que casi matas a dos personas

Anna y Kristoff: ¡¿Casi matas a dos personas?!

Elsa: Fue en defensa propia

Alex: bueno, Karell reta a Elsa a sentarse en las piernas de Hans y besar a HAns, ademas Karell dice que ama a HAns

hans: ¿Quien no?

Elsa: Yo no te amo

Anna: Ni yo

Kristoff: Yo tampoco

Amelia: Te deseo la muerte

Norte: Estas en mi lista negra

Hada: Pues amo tus dientes

Los guardianes menos Hada y meme: ¡HADA!

Hada: Amo los dientes y los de Hans son hermosos.

Alex: Bueno, continuando con el reto, antes de que Elsa lo haga

Elsa: ¿Voy a hacerlo?

Alex: Si, pero bueno, gracias Karell por dejar este reto yo amo Helsa, Helsa es mi vida

Amelia: Pues... ya que Elsa, sientate en las piernas de Hans y dale un beso en la boca

Elsa: ¿Y si mejor lo congelo?

*Alex y Amelia niegan con la cabeza*

Hans: Vamos preciosa no sera tan malo, tal vez te termina gustano

Anna: Te atreves a hacerle algo a mi hermana y te rompere la nariz y esto es para ti Karell, ¿Por que torturas a mi hermana de esa manera?

Alex: Solo hazlo

*Alex empieza a fangirlear porque ama Helsa*

Elsa: No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer

*Elsa se resigna y se acerca a Hans lentamente*

*Hans sonrie con arrogancia*

*Elsa se sienta en las piernas de Hans*

Elsa: ¿De verdad es necesario?

Alex: Si!  
*Elsa respira hondo y se acerca al rostro de Hans y lo besa*

*Hans sujeta el rostro de Elsa con la mano para que ella no pueda separarse de el, ella lucha por terminar con el beso*

*Alex fangirlea de nuevo*

*Elsa congela a hans y el la suelta*

*Ella se limpia los labios con su brazo derecho*

*Elsa planea separarse de Hans pero el la sujeta por la cintura*

Hans: ¿Tan rapido te vas preciosa? y dejame decirte que besas muy bien

Elsa: Sueltame o te convertire en una paleta helada de por vida

Amelia: Queda prohibido matarse entre si, SOLO YO PUEDO MATAR A ALGUIEN AQUI ¿QUEDA CLARO?  
*Todos asienten asustados*

Amelia: Y Hans suelta a Elsa si sabes lo que te conviene

Hans: Bien *La suelta y Elsa se aleja de el rapidamente*

Alex: Bueno, esos fueron todos los reviews que recibimos espero que esto les alla gustado y animense a dejar un review

Amelia: Y no olviden que Rapunzel y Eugene tambien estan aqui

Eugene: Gracias por notarlo Mia

Amelia: No hay de que, asi que no olviden retar a quienes quieran

Alex: De cualquier pareja, Helsa, Jelsa, Kristtana, Hada y Jack, Eugene y Rapunzel... cualquiera incluso Elsanna y Kristelsa

Elsa y Anna: ¿ELSANNA? ¡Por que nos hacen esto!

Amelia: FANGIRLS  
Anna: No puedes responder todo con solo decir "FANGIRLS"  
Amelia: SI que puedo

Alex: Nos vemos hasta la proxima amigos y no olviden dejar un review, y por cierto ¡HELSA FOREVER!

Amelia: Prefiero Jelsa

Alex: ¿Ustedes que prefieren?, dejenlo en un review junto con alguna pregunta o reto.

Amelia: Yo soy Amelia y ella es Alex y somos "Las hermanas Snow"

Alex: Somos primas

Amelia: Claro que no, por algo nos llamamos "HERMANAS snow

Alex: Nos vemos hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia: Bienvenidos denuevo a "verdad o reto", lamento la tardanza pero ALGUIEN tenia flojera

Alex: Tenia tarea que es muy diferente

Amelia: Se fue al starbucks con sus amigas

Alex: A hacer tarea

Amelia: si claro

Alex: Tengo fotos que lo prueban

Amelia: Como sea, tengo que decirles que llegaron muchos reviews, lo cual es fantastico

Hans: Pues para algunos de nosotros no lo es tanto

Amelia: ¿Alguien pidio tu opinion Hans?

Hans: Yo solo digo que la gente nos tortura

Amelia: no exageres, en fin, empezemos

Alex: yumiiyumyyum dejo un reto a Elsa, Anna y Rapunzel

Rapunzel: yeih!

Anna: ¿No moriremos cierto?

Alex: dejemne terminar, Elsa, Anna y Rapunzel deben darle un beso donde quieran a esa personita especial, y como Elsa no tiene principe azul yumiiyumyyum propone a Jack como voluntario

Elsa: Mejor dicho voluntariamente afuerzas

Alex: Bien dicho, y yumiiymuyyum dice "JELSA forever"

Amelia: Jelsa forever!

Alex: Bueno, haganlo rapido

*Anna le da un beso en la mejilla a Kristoff*

Amelia y Alex: owww

*Rapunzel besa a Eugene en los labios*

Elsa: ¿Tengo que?

Amelia: SII, el poder de las fangirls lo ordena

Elsa: ¿El beso es donde sea?

Amelia: Si

Elsa: Bien

*Elsa toma la mano de Jack y besa la mano*

Amelia: Eso es trampa

Elsa: Dijeron que donde sea

Amelia: asi no vale

Elsa: Si vale

Amelia: no

Alex: dejen de pelear y continuemos con esto

Amelia: es que no es justo

Alex: Ya superalo Mia

Amelia: Bien, pero Elsa no te salvaras de las fangirls

Alex: bien, el siguiente review lo ha dejado LaReinedesNeiges y es un reto Jelsa

Amelia: Te lo dije Elsa, no te salvarias de las fangirls

Alex: Elsa tienes que besar a Jack por un minuto y decirle 5 cosas amorosas

Elsa: ¿Como que podria decirle? Olvidan que no somos pareja, no lo amo y no lo conozco

Amelia: Pues tendras que empezar a conocerlo porque habra mas retos Jelsa

Alex: Solo di cualquier cosa... eres tan dulce como la miel o algo asi, usa tu imaginacion

Elsa: ¿Besar a Jack por un minuto?

Amelia: SI

Elsa: Ok

*Elsa vuelve a besar la mano de Jack por un minuto*

*Amelia quiere matar a Elsa*

Amelia: Eso no se vale

Elsa: Ella no ha especificado donde tenia que besarlo

Amelia: Esta vez te has salvado pero no puedes contra el poder de las fangirls, pero bueno ahora di las 5 cosas amorosas

Elsa: Jack, eres... lindo, te quiero, ¿tienes unos lindos ojos?, tienes una sonrisa colgate

Jack: ¿Sonrisa colgate?

Elsa: No se me ocurre otra cosa, dejame en paz, y... Eres tan dulce como la miel

Amelia: Eso lo ha dicho Alex

Elsa: Pues ahora lo he dicho yo

Amelia: Estas acabando con mi paciencia Elsa, pero siguiendo, el reto de LaReinedesNeiges para Anna es besar a Hans

Anna: ¿QUE?

Amelia: Lo que oiste, besaras a Hans por 3 segundos y no debes pegarle y Kristoff tu tampoco golpearas a Hans

Elsa: Pero yo si

Amelia: Todos tienen que hacer los retos no importa que tan malos sean

Alex: a ver que dices cuando te reten a ti

Amelia: shh

Anna: ¿tengo otra opcion?

Alex: lamentablemente no

*Anna se acerca a Hans y le da un beso en la mejjilla por 3 segundos*

Elsa: ¿Puedo golpearlo?

Amelia: No

Alex: y finalmente LaReinedesNeiges pregunta ¿Se puede Hansoff?

Hans: ¿Que es eso?

Alex: Pues, veras es una pareja... para ser exactos Kristoff y tu

Kristoff: Eso no se puede ¿Cierto?

Amelia: De hecho si, hemos dicho cualquier pareja asi que si alguien hace un reto Hansoff no podran negarse

Hans: Eso es asqueroso

Kristoff: jamas crei decir esto pero estoy de acuerdo con Hans

Alex: Pasemos al siguiente review, ¿Recuerdan que preguntamos que si que preferian, Jelsa o Helsa? pues Pau dice que prefiere Jelsa

Jack: Igual yo

Anna: Yo igual

Amelia: Amo Jelsa

Alex: Siguiente review, Nastinka dice que por el momento quiere torturar a Pitch y matar a Hans

Hans: ¿Por que me odian tanto?

Elsa: todavia lo preguntas?

Alex: Dejen de interrumpir por favor, Nastinka dice.. Amelia ¿Podrias matar a Hans?

Amelia: Puedo pero me he propuesto no hacerlo, por el momento.

Alex: Dice que tambien mates a Pitch ya que hizo que tuviera una pesadilla muy fea

Amelia: Sucede que a el no puedo matarlo ya que el ya esta muerto, si quieres asesinar a Pitch habla con los guardianes

Alex: Nastinka dice: JELSA FOREVER y dice que al principio ella era Kristelsa pero se ha cambiado a Jelsa y Kristanna, en fin ella ha dejado una pregunta para Eugene y es ¿Que se siente pasar de ladron a principe?

Eugene: Siendo sinceros es algo... raro, tarde mucho en acostumbrarme, ademas los guardias del castillo y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien, tambien debo decir que la ropa es demasiado incomoda

Kristoff: Te entiendo

Eugene: Pero pues, valio la pena ya que asi pude estar con Rapunzel

Alex: oww, bueno Nastinka dejo otra pregunta pero para Rapunzel, ¿Que se siente tener el cabello tan largo?

Rapunzel: Pues de cierta manera era genial ya que podia hacer varias cosas con el pero por otro, era demasiado y me estobaba a veces, cepillarlo era todo un reto y en verano hacia demasiado calor y el que mi cabello fuera largo no ayudaba en nada

Alex: y esta es una pregunta para todos, ¿Ya vieron los boxtrolls?, siendo sincera no se que es eso

Amelia: Ni yo

Todos: Nop

Alex: y ella dejo una posdata, dice que quiere ver sangre y el corazon de Hans y Pitch en una caja

Amelia: Me gustaria complacerte en eso pero como ya te dije que me propuesto no asesinar a nadie, por el momento pero si me hacen perder la paciencia lo hare

Amelia: Karell ha dejado un reto a Elsa y Hans

Elsa: ¿Otra vez?

Amelia: Si, deben cantar la cancion "Nuestro camino" de Violetta

Alex: ¡VIOLETTA!

Amelia: Tranquila, no es para tanto

Alex: Eso lo dices porque no te gusta Violetta

Amelia: De hecho ni siquiera se cual es la cancion "nuestro camino"

Alex: Quiero mirarte, Quiero soñarte, vivir contigo cada instante Quiero abrazarte Quiero besarte Quiero tenerte junto a mi, pues amor el lo que siento, eres todo para mi

Amelia: Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Como es que tu te sabes las canciones de Violetta?

Alex: Estan muy bonitas las canciones de Violetta

Amelia: Como sea, el reto dice que Elsa y Hans deben cantar esa cancion con todo y bailesito y al final se besan

Elsa: Voy a terminar siendo violada en este programa

Alex: Exageras un poco ¿No crees?

Elsa: No

Amelia: Solo canten la cancion y bailen

*Elsa y Hans cantan y bailan mientras se lanzan miradas de odio*

tanto tiempo caminando junto a ti  
aún recuerdo el día en que te conocí  
el amor en mi nació  
tu sonrisa me enseño  
tras las nubes siempre va a estar el sol

te confieso que sin ti no se seguir  
luz en el camino tu eres para mi  
desde que mi alma te vio  
tu dulzura me envolvió  
si estoy contigo se detiene el reloj

lo sentimos los dos  
El corazón nos hablo  
y al oído suave nos susurro

Quiero mirarte  
Quiero soñarte  
vivir contigo cada instante  
Quiero abrazarte  
Quiero besarte  
Quiero tenerte junto a mi  
pues amor el lo que siento  
eres todo para mi

Quiero mirarte  
Quiero soñarte  
vivir contigo cada instante  
Quiero abrazarte  
Quiero besarte  
Quiero tenerte junto a mi  
tu eres lo que necesito  
pues lo que siento es...  
Amor..

En tus ojos veo el mundo de color  
En tus brazos descubrí yo el amor  
¿verá en mi ella lo mismo?  
¿querrá el estar conmigo?  
Dime que tu lates por mi también

Lo sentimos los dos  
El corazón nos habló  
y al oído suave nos susurró

Quiero mirarte  
Quiero soñarte  
vivir contigo cada instante  
Quiero abrazarte  
Quiero besarte  
Quiero tenerte junto a mi  
pues amor es lo que siento  
Eres todo Para mi...

Quiero mirarte  
Quiero soñarte  
vivir contigo cada instante  
Quiero abrazarte  
Quiero besarte  
Quiero tenerte junto a mi  
pues amor es lo que siento  
eres todo para mi

Quiero mirarte  
Quiero soñarte  
vivir contigo cada instante  
Quiero abrazarte  
Quiero besarte  
Quiero tenerte junto a mi  
tu eres lo que necesito pues lo que siento es...  
Amor ...

*Hans besa a Elsa en la mejilla y Elsa hace lo mismo*

Amelia: ¿Por que a el no lo besaste en la mano? ¿Ehh?

Elsa: El me iba a besar en los labios pero me voltee y por eso nos besamos en la mejilla

Amelia: Mas te vale que asi sea

Alex: Como sea, siguiente review,... violetta dice:

Me fascinó este capitulo en verdad chicas las admiro mucho son muy talentosas y tal y como lo dijo la loca de mi prima karell amo el Helsa y el reto es que elsa y hans Bailén la canción de Romeo santos propuesta indecente a otra visita que elsa use un vestido súper corto y provocativo bueno eso es todo chicas bye las quiero cuidense

Amelia: ¡Traigan el Vestido!

Alex: ¿Cual vestido?

Amelia: ¿Olvidaste el vestido?

Alex: Claro que no... voy a buscarlo

*Alex va a la tienda mas cercana a comprar un vestido*

1 hora despues...

*Alex regresa de la tienda y le entrega a Elsa un vestido super corto?

Elsa: ¿Tengo que usar eso?

Alex: Si, porque yo tuve que ir a comp... buscarlo

Amelia: Solo apresurate

*Elsa se va a cambiarse*

*Despues de unos minutos Elsa regresa usando el vestido corto*

Elsa: Esto es incomodo

Hans: Te ves bien

*Elsa lo fulmina con la mirada*

Amelia: Solo terminen con esto, canten la cancion

Alex: Esa cancion no me la se :(

Amelia: Buscala en youtube

*Hans y Elsa cantan la cancion*

Alex: Y bueno... Violetta dice: Te amo Hans mi hermoso principe

Hans: Gracias Violetta te mando un beso, gracias por no odiarme

Alex: Y Karell manda una amenaza a Violetta que dice: No no no no violetta Hans es mio lo amo mas que a mi propia vida así que alejate de el o te las veras conmigo no importa que seas mi prima así que quedas advertida y sabes que yo cumplo lo que digo no se te olvide lo que paso hace dos meses quedas advertida que quede claro

Amelia: No creo que sea necesario usar la violencia, creo que Hans no vale la pensa

Hans: Hey!

Amelia: Es solo mi humilde opinion

Hans: Bueno, gracias Karell tambien te mando un beso,

Amelia: Continuando con los reviews, Miranda manda un mensaje a Karell y Violetta que dice: Ya violetta karell dejen de pelear por ese principito enserio yo odio el Helsa amo el jelsa y amo a jack así que los reto a que canten juntos la canción podemos de violetta a se me olvidaba que buen fic y que grandes autoras me encanto y otra cosa para aclarar yo soy Miranda la hermana mayor de karell y prima de vio letra así que byeee cuidense

Jack: Yo tambien te amo

Elsa: Ni siquiera la conoces

Jack: ¿Acaso estas celosa?

Elsa: Claro que no

Jack: Yo pienso que si

Elsa: Piensa lo que quieras no me importa

Anna: Huele a que Elsa tiene celos

Elsa: ¡ANNA!

Jack: ¿Lo ves? hasta tu hermana piensa que estas celosa

Elsa: Siguele y te congelo

Alex: Bueno, solo canten la cancion

Amelia: Y Elsa tienes que admitir que es mucho mejor cantar con Jack que con Hans

Elsa: Pues por lo menos no tengo que besar a nadie esta vez

Amelia: ESPEREN

Alex: ¿Que?

Amelia: Esta vez no cantaste la cancion de violetta

Alex: Pues... Podemos pintar, colores al alma, Podemos gritar, yeah! Podemos volar, sin tener alas Ser la letra en mi canción Y tallarme en tu voz, No soy el sol que se pone en el mar No se nada que este por pasar No soy un príncipe azul... Tan solo soy

Amelia: Hable muy pronto, pero por lo menos ahora no es un reto Helsa

*Elsa y Jack cantan la cancion*

No soy ave para volar  
Y en un cuadro no se pintar  
No soy poeta escultor  
Tan solo soy lo que soy

Las estrellas no se leer  
Y la luna no bajaré  
No soy el cielo, ni el sol  
Tan solo soy

Pero hay cosas que si sé  
Ven aquí y te mostraré  
En tu ojos puedo ver  
Lo puedes lograr, prueba imaginar

Podemos pintar, colores al alma  
Podemos gritar, yeah!  
Podemos volar, sin tener alas  
Ser la letra en mi canción  
Y tallarme en tu voz

No soy el sol que se pone en el mar  
No se nada que este por pasar  
No soy un príncipe azul  
Tan solo soy

Pero hay cosas que si sé  
Ven aquí y te mostraré  
En tu ojos puedo ver  
Lo puedes lograr, (lo puedes lograr)  
Prueba imaginar

Podemos pintar, colores al alma  
Podemos gritar, yeah!  
Podemos volar, sin tener alas  
Ser la letra en mi canción

No es el destino  
Ni la suerte que vino por mi  
Lo imaginamos  
Y la magia te trajo hasta aquí

Podemos pintar, colores al alma  
Podemos gritar, yeah!  
Podemos volar, si tener alas  
Ser la letra en mi canción  
Podemos pintar, colores al alma  
Podemos gritar, yeah!  
Podemos volar, si tener alas  
Ser la letra en mi canción  
Y tallarme en tu voz

Amelia: Siguiente review... de Misaka-solsi, me da pachorra iniciar mi cuenta, elsa digas, lo que digas terminaras con jack XD,anna, pense que reaccionarias como una psicopata si jacck te dijiera cuñada XD,mi loca imaginacion y yo X3,bueno,reto a... anna a que intenta juntar a elsa y jack durante todo el programa XD, yo tambien AMO el jelsa :3

Amelia: Y por cierto, apoyo a MISAKA-SOLSI, Elsa y Jack deberian terminar juntos

Jack: Yo apoyo esa idea

Elsa: ¿Puedo opinar?

Amelia: NO

Anna: JELSA FOREVER y claro que acepto el reto pero no prometo nada

Elsa: No funcionara

Anna: ¿Quieres apostar?

Alex: Siguiente review... Es una posdata de Misaka-solsi que va dirigida a Hans ... Pd: Muerte a hans c.c, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A ELSA? ¡MERECES LA MUERTE INMEDiATA!¡a la horca!,elsa,yo que tu hubiera congelado el tiempo y salir de ahi corriendo c.c ,y me llevaria a jack conmigo XD

Elsa: Puedo congelar muchas cosas pero no el tiempo

Hans: Bese a Elsa porque era parte del reto no porque yo quisiera

Anna: Necesito hacer algo... pero necesito ayuda... Jack ven

Jack: ¿Que?

Anna: No preguntes tu solo ven

*Anna arrastra a Jack fuera del set*

Elsa: Eso fue raro

Hans: Estoy de acuerdo contigo

Amelia: Bueno, Misaka-solsi creeme que tambien odio a Hans y enserio deseo matarlo pero... DEBO AGUANTAR y creeme que no es nada facil

Alex: Siguiente review... de bel´48... ¡HELSA! ¡HELSA! ¡HELSA! ¡PREFIERO HELSA! #Helsaforever. Ahora mis retos y preguntas son: *inserta risa diabólica :D* Elsa te reto a decir 4 cosas que te parezcan físicamente atractivas de Hans, Hans lo mismo, 4 cosas que encuentres físicamente atractivas en Elsa Luego unas preguntas para Jack y Rapunzel *_* chicos ¿sabían que ustedes estan incluidos en un grupo llamado "The big four" o "The rise of the brave tangled dragons" junto con Hiccup (Cómo entrenar a tu dragón) y Merida (valiente)? ¿Y que estan juntando firmas para que Dreamworks y Disney hagan una película con los cuatro? :3 ¿Y que en los fanfictions ustedes casi siempre son pareja? ¿Y que una pelicula de ustedes cuatro sería increiblemente hermosa? TuT Aksghjtghf x3 Denme su opinión de todo esto chicos, y no crean que se van a librar de mi porque tengo un reto para ustedes dos, pero esperaré hasta otro episodio... ;)

Elsa y Hans: ¿QUE?

Hans: ¿Quieren que diga cosas lindas de ella? eso ni pensarlo

Elsa: ¿Como que podria decir de el?

Hans: Muchas cosas

Elsa: Aja si claro (sarcasticamente)

Alex: Por cierto ¿A donde habran ido Anna y Jack?

Amelia: ¿Sera que esto se volvera Janna?

Kristoff: ¡¿QUE?!

Amelia: solo era una broma

Alex: Creo que deberiam emmpezar con el reto?

Elsa: No podemos olvidarnos de esto?

Alex: No, no podemos fallarle a bel´48

Elsa: ¿Quien lo dice?

Amelia y Alex: NOSOTRAS

Elsa: Bien, pero ¿Que ganan ustedes con este fic?

Amelia y Alex: Fangirlear

Hans: Solo terminemos con esto

Elsa: Bien, 1- Tienes lindos ojos

Hans: Sabia que me amabas

Elsa: ¡Yo no dije eso! asi que no cambies mis palabras

Hans: ¿O si no que copito de nieve?

Elsa: ¿Te gustaria terminar como un cubo de hielo?

Hans: prosigue

Elsa: 2- tiene un lindo cabello, 3-... olvidenlo no se me ocurre nada

Alex: Solo di algo

Elsa: ¿Como que?

Alex: Lo primero que se te venga a la mente

Elsa: ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Amelia: ¿Que?

Elsa: ¿Cuanto tiempo tendre que usar este vestido? es demasiado corto

Amelia: durante todo el programa

Alex: Solo termina de decir lo que tienes que decir

Elsa: 3- tiene... cabello rojo

Hans: ¿Es enserio?

Elsa: Les dije que no se que decir asi que no se quejen y 4 el color de sus ojos

HAns: bueno como sea, es mi turno, 1- sus ojos son hermosos

Eugene: ¿Acaso ustedes no saben decir algo ademas de "Tiene lindos ojos"?

Elsa: Nos odiamos mutuamente no hay muchas cosas lindas que decir

Hans: 2- me encanta cuando se le pintan de rosa las mejillas cuando se enoja, 3- su cabello y 4-...¿Que puedo decir?

Alex: Yo que se.. lo primero que se te ocurra o veas

Hans: sus.. piernas

Elsa: ¡¿QUE?! (furiosa)

*Elsa le congela la mitad del cuerpo a Hans*

Amelia: Bueno... siguiendo... ¿Donde esta Jack?

Anna: ¡Elsa ayuda! (grito a lo lejos)

Elsa: ¡Anna!  
*Elsa va corriendo a buscar a Anna*

*Despues de un rato llega Anna*

Kristoff: ¿DOnde esta ELsa?

Anna: encerrada

Kristoff: ¿Encerrada? ¿Por que?

Anna: Me dijeron que tratara juntar a Jack y Elsa y ahora los dos estan encerrados

Amelia: Pero necesitamos a Jack para que responda algunas preguntas

Anna: Algun dia saldran de alli.

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de limpieza...**

Elsa: Anna! Dejame salir de aqui! - gritaba Elsa golpeando la puerta

Jack: Ya deja a la pobre puerta en paz

Elsa: En lugar de estar alli sin hacer nada deberias pensar en alguna manera de salir

Jack: ¿Enserio quieres volver a ese programa?

Elsa: Bien dicho

*Elsa se aleja de la puerta y se sienta al lado de Jack*

Jack: En lugar de pensar en como salir de este cuarto deberiamos pensar en como largarnos del programa

Elsa: Creo que no podremos escapar de esto

Jack: ¿Crees que Anna regrese por nosotros?

Elsa: Ni aunque le ofrescan todo el chocolate del mundo

Jack: Entonces podemos conocernos un poco

Elsa: Bien

Jack: Cuentame de ti

Elsa: Me llamo Elsa

Jack: Eso ya lo se

Elsa: Bien, pues... ¿Que quieres saber?

Jack: ¿Como es que tienes poderes?

Elsa: Naci con ellos ¿y tu?

Jack: Pues... cuando me volvi Jack Frost la luna me dio mis poderes

Elsa: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Jack: Lo que sea

Elsa: ¿Que te gusta de ser un guardian?

Jack: Pues los niños, es grandioso cuando un niño cree en ti y ¿Que te gusta de ser reina?

Elsa: Pues siendo sincera... nada

*Jack y Elsa hablaron por horas*

Elsa: Creo que se deben de estar preocupando por nosotros

Jack: creo que tendremos que salir de aqui tarde o temprano, pero no tenemos la llave

Elsa: No necesitamos la llave, puedo congelar la cerradura

Jack: Espera, todo este tiempo pudiste haberlo hecho pero preferiste quedarte aqui conmigo

Elsa: Si tenia que elegir entre volver a un programa en donde me hacen besuquear a cualquiera o estar aqui hablando contigo, obviamente prefiero esto

*Jack Y Elsa salen y regresan al set*

Alex: hasta que regresan

Amelia: hasta comimos pizza y fuimos por un helado mientras no estaban

Elsa: No fue nuestra culpa, Anna nos encerro

Anna: Yo solo lo hice para cumplir con el reto

Amelia: Bueno continuando con las preguntas que dejo bel´48, una pregunta para Jack y Rapunzel... chicos ¿sabían que ustedes estan incluidos en un grupo llamado "The big four" o "The rise of the brave tangled dragons" junto con Hiccup (Cómo entrenar a tu dragón) y Merida (valiente)?

Rapunzel: Si, he leido algunos fanfictions de eso

Jack: Si

Amelia: Tambien pregunta si sabian que estaban juntando firmas para poder hacer una pelicula de the big four?

Rapunzel: Eso no lo sabia pero pienso que seria genial

Jack: Yo si lo sabia, la verdad me da igual

Amelia: ¿Sabian que en algunos de los fanfiction de "the big four" ustedes dos terminan como pareja?

Rapunzel: ... tal vez...si

Eugene: ¿QUE?

Rapunzel: Solo son fanfictions, sabes que te amo

Jack: Yo no lo sabia, habia leido uno en donde yo terminaba enamorandome de la tal Merida

Amelia: Bel´48 tambien pregunta ¿Y que una pelicula de ustedes cuatro sería increiblemente hermosa?

Rapunzel: Pienso que si seria lindo

Jack: Tal vez seria divertido

Amelia: y por ultimo bel´48 dice que no se libraran de ella porque tiene un reto para ustedes dos pero sera hasta otro episodio

Alex: Y por ultimo el ultimo review que es de azura grandchester potter y son preguntas para todos

Amelia: La primera pregunta es para Elsa, ¿Alguna vez odiaste a tus padres por lo que te hicieron?

Elsa: Pues no, te confieso que si me llege a enojar con ellos algunas veces pero realmente jamas los odie

Alex: La segunda pregunta es para Anna, ¿Que te enamoro de Kristoff?

Anna: Ni idea

Kristoff: ¿Que?

Anna: Es decir, no me di cuenta de que el me amaba ni de que yo lo amaba hasta que Olaf me lo dijo, pero supongo que fue su fomra de ser y el que se preocupara por mi

Amelia: Tercera pregunta que es para Kirstoff, ¿si tuvieras que elegir entre Sven y Anna, a quien eligirias?

Kristoff: Por favor no me pregunten eso

Amelia: RESPONDE

Kristoff: Es... dificil

Amelia: No me importa, responde

Kristoff: Es que... osea amo a Anna ella es el amor de mi vida , pero Sven es mi mejor amigo desde que era un niño, es imposible poder elegir

Amelia: ELIGE

Elsa: Kristoff, solo di algo prometo no congelarte

Anna: Y yo entendere si eliges a Sven, juro no romperte la nariz si lo eliges a el

Kristoff: Pues... eligiria a.. Sven, amo a Anna pero Sven ha estado conmigo desde siempre, y no se que haria si lo perdiera

Alex: La otra pregunta es para Hans

Hans: Ya de una vez matenme

Alex: Ni siquiera te he dicho cual es la pregunta

Hans: Es que presiento que sera algo malo

Alex: Solo te preguntan ¿como fue exactamente tu infancia?

Hans: Te dije que seria algo malo

Alex: ¿Tu infancia es algo malo?

Hans: No te importa

Amelia: Tal vez a nosotros no nos importe pero a azura grandchester potter si, asi que tendras que responder

Hans: Pues mi infancia fue... triste

Alex: especifica

Hans: oye tengo 12 hermanos mayores, mis padres no me hacian caso, se olvidaban de mi constantemente y mis hermanos me odiaban, solo tengo un amigo y ese es mi caballo sitron ¿felices?

Amelia: bueno... siguiente pregunta para... Jack ¿Crees que Elsa es bonita?

Jack: Si, no estoy ciego como para no darme cuenta de eso

*Amelia empieza a fangirlear*

Anna: owww

Alex: Siguiente pregunta para los guardianes... ¿puedo ayudarlos a repartir las festividades?

Conejo: no

Hada: Claro que si, si es que te gusta recolectar dientes y no olvidas dejarles dinero COMO OTROS

LOos guardianes menos hada y meme: SOLO FUE UNA VEZ

JAck: Pues no creo, pero tal vez lo piense

Norte: si

*meme asiente con la cabeza*

Amelia: siguiente pregunta... Pitch, ¿alguna vez te has sentido, no sé, triste, solo?

Pitch: NO CLARO QUE NO

*Todos lo miran incredulos*

Amelia: ESTO SE LLAMA VERDAD O RETO, NO MENTIRA O RETO ASI QUE NO MIENTAS

Pitch: Bien, talvez en algunos momentos si me llegue a sentir solo

Alex: siguiente pregunta... Eugene, ¿cuál fue tu primera reacción ante la pareja Jackunzel?

Eugene: Fue como... ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUE RAYOS ES ESTO?!

Amelia: Continuamos... Rapunzel, ¿qué sentiste cuando, luego de años de tenerlo tan largo, finalmente te cortaron el cabello?

Rapunzel: Me quite mucho peso de encima y no lo se. me sentia mas... ligera y sentia fria la nuca pero ya me acostumbre

Alex: Amelia, ¿quién crees que es el chico más... ardiente... animado?

Amelia: Primero que nada, yo no soy de las que "se enamoran" de personajes animados asi que ninguno me parece atractivo pero si tengo que elegir a alguno por su personalidad... prefiero a Kristoff

Alex: Pero ni siquiera le prestas atencion

Amelia: Eso crees tu pero dime ¿A quien prefieres tu?

Alex: Facil, Eugene.

Amelia: Bueno, otra pregunta... Alex, ¿dime cinco razones por las que ames el Helsa? Por cierto, yo también lo amo. Jelsa y Helsa son mis segundas OTP's favorita, sinceramente no me puedo decidir por ninguna, ambas son igual de lindas y divertidas

Alex: Pues NO LO SE, simplemente lo amo,

Amelia: Debe haber alguna razon por lo cual ames Helsa

Alex: Solo se que lo odiaba pero un dia no tenia nada mejor que hacer y lei un fanfiction y despues de eso me enamore de la pareja

Amelia: responde

Alex: Pues creo que es el que deja un lindo mensaje que es: las personas pueden cambiar o el amor cambia a las personas, segundo: los opuestos de atraen y NO SE! solo se que lo amo

Amelia: Bien, entonces... siguiente pregunta ¿Aparecera Olaf?

Alex: No lo ibamos a poner pero el proximo episodio lo pondremos

Amelia: Ahora, hay tres retos: Primero, reto a Hans y a Alex a cantar la canción "Esta noche es para amar", segundo, reto a Pitch a declarar su amor a Jack Frost de rodillas y besando su mano y por supuesto recitando doce virtudes suyas, y tercero reto a Anna a besarse con Hans (Kristoff, Elsa no los maten por eso).

Alex: tengo flojera

Hans: igual yo

Amelia: CANTEN O LOS ASESINO

Alex: Soy tu hermana mayor no puedes asesinarme

Amelia: si que puedo

Hans: Asesiname

Amelia: ¿lo dices enserio?

Hans: tengo flojera de cantar

Alex: ni siquiera se cantar, saque 6 en musica ¿no lo recuerdas? canto peor que una gallina delirando

Amelia: no te he escuchado cantar nunca

Alex: es mejor asi creeme

Amelia: pues canta y nosotros nos tapamos los oidos

Alex: bien

*Alex y Hans cantan la cancion, Alex canta horrendo y a Hans le duelen los oidos *

*terminan de cantar y todos se destapan los oidos*

Alex: pasemos al siguiente reto, Pitch declara tu amor a Jack

Pitch:NO lo amo

Jack: eso es asqueroso

Alex: solo haganlo

*pitch se arrodilla y besa la mano de jack*

*Jack vomita a causa del asco que eso le provoco*

*Alex vomita a causa del asco que le da ver el vomito*

*Alex ve su propio vomito y vuelve a vomitar a causa de ver su propio vomito*

Pitch: ¿Tengo que decir 12 cualidades suyas?

Jack: no es necesario solo causaras que vomite de nuevo

Alex: odio vomitar

Amelia: solo di 12 cualidades de Jac rapido antes de que Alex muera a causa del asco

JAck: ¿ y que hay de mi?

Amelia: tu ya estas muerto

Jack: igual esto me da asco

Amelia: No importa solo terminen con esto antes de que Alex vomite de nuevo o a mi se me quemen los ojos

Pitch: Jack te amo, eres divertido, el mejor guardian del mundo mundial, eres el mejor congelando cosas

Elsa: Hey!

Jack: Sabes que tu eres la mejor congelando cosas Elsa

*Elsa sonrie*

Pitch: eres valiente, genial, guapo

Alex: BASTA PORFAVOR! MORIRE DE ASCO SI EL CONTINUA

Amelia: por la salud de Alex tendremos que dejar este reto hasta aqui

Alex: GRACIAS!

Amelia: Asi que siguiente reto... Anna besa a HAns

Anna: ¿De nuevo?

Hans: ¿Otra vez? D:

Amelia: si

Elsa: ¿Puedo congelarlo?

Alex: Dijeron que no lo mataras

Elsa: no lo matare, solo lo congelare un poco

Amelia: lo siento Elsa, no puedes hacerlo y si no puedes evitarlo tendras que usar guantes para evitar... que congeles a Hans

Alex: ¿tu defendiendo a Hans?

Amelia: te dije que me propuse no matar a nadie y no dejare que Elsa se convierta en una asesina

Anna: bien, a mal paso darle prisa

*Anna y Hans se besan*

*Elsa trata de controlar sus poderes*

*Kristoff quiere golpear a Hans*

*Anna y Hans se separan y se miran con asco*

Amelia: hemos llegado al final de este episodio y lamento la tardanza pero tarea y ademas tardamos mucho en escribir esto

Alex: saludos a todos y hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia: Bueno Bienvenidos a...

Alex: ¿Es necesario que digas eso?

Amelia: ¿Te molesta que lo diga?

Alex: No es eso, pero creo que a estas alturas ya deben saber como se llama el programa

Amelia: No perdemos nada con decirlo

Alex: Perdemos el tiempo

Amelia: Solo estas de mal humor porque el capitulo de once upon a time no te gusto mucho

Alex: primero que nada, ¡me fascino el episodio! es solo que desde hace tiempo en tumblir estuvieron publicando cosas como ¡Hans aparecera en OUAT! y pues me desepciono el que saliera por tan poco tiempo

Amelia: Tal vez saldra despues, cualquier cosa puede pasar en OUAT ademas todos reviven

Alex: ¡Claro que no! Neal jamas revivio y tampoco Graham

Amelia: ¿Quien en Graham?

Alex: No me hables

Amelia: Exagerada, en fin bienvenidos a "Verdad o reto" gracias a todos los que leen esto

Alex: Pues... si no leyeran esto yo no tendria porque estar aqui en contra de mi voluntad

Amelia: A veces preferiria que cerraras la boca

Alex: Como sea, empezemos con esto

Amelia: Bueno, como algunos ya saben esta vez tenemos a un invitado muy especial, es blanco, tierno y adora los abrazos calientitos... ¡Olaf!

Olaf: Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos

Hans: eso ya lo sabemos, ademas Amelia acaba de decirlo

Alex: ¿A quien le importa tu opinion?

Hans: ¿Ahora que hice?

Alex: Nadie, escuchame bien, NADIE se mete con mi muñeco de nieve favorito

Hans: ok...

Amelia: Bueno, primer review...LaReinedesNeiges esta molesta con Elsa

ELsa: ¿Que? ¿Por que?

Amelia: No te hagas, arruinaste los momentos Jelsa del capitulo pasado

Elsa: Yo no arruine nada

Alex: Dejemos esto a votacion... ¿Creen que Elsa arruino los momentos Jelsa el capitulo pasado? dejen un review con su respuesta

Amelia: continuando con el review de LaReinedesNeiges... :

No es justo Elsa así que ahora me vengare con muchas cosas  
1 Elsa vas a besar a 4 personas y EN LOS LABIOS a Jack (JELSA FOREVER), a pitch, a Hans y a Kristoff Anna no mataras a Elsa por el ultimo y con Jack serán 2 minutos del beso EN LOS LABIOS  
2 Anna besaras a Jack durante 30 segundos y le dirás 'te amo con toa el alma' y a Kristoff le dirás 'te engaño con Jack'  
3 ya que si puede haber Hansoff reto a Has y Kristoff que se den un abrazo y los dos se den un beso en las manos y se digan 'te amo'

Elsa: Ok... ¿Por que quiere vengarse de mi?

Amelia: Y todavia lo preguntas

Elsa: ¿Es realmente necesario?

Amelia: SI

Elsa: ¿Por que?

Amelia: I NEED JELSA!

Elsa: ok...

Alex: Solo hazlo antes de que ella enloquesca

*Elsa se acerca a Jack y lo besa por 2 minutos*

Elsa: una pregunta ¿Por que tengo que besar a todos?

Amelia: No lo se, preguntale a LaReinedesNeiges

*Elsa besa la mejilla de Pitch*

Amelia: What? porque ? es decir, no me molesta pero ella dijo que en los labios

Elsa: No, lo que dijo es que tendria que besar a 4 personas y EN LOS LABIOS a Jack

Amelia: No entiendo

Alex: Igual me daria asquito que Elsa besara a Pitch

Amelia: Igualmente

Hans: Finalmente estan de acuerdo en algo

Amelia y Alex: Hey!

Hans: Es la verdad

Alex: Como sea, sigamos con esto

*Elsa le da un beso en la mejilla a Hans y despues a Kristoff*

Amelia: Seguramente LaReinedesNeiges se vengara de Elsa despues.

Alex: continuando con este review, Anna besa a Jack y.. bueno tu ya oiste lo que tienes que hacer

Anna: Bien

*Anna besa a Jack en los labios*

Elsa: ¿si sabes que ella no especifico en que lugar?

Anna: si pero no quiero que se venge de mi

Elsa: Eres inteligente

HAns: ¿Estas diciendo que tu eres tonta?

Elsa: Yo no dije eso

Hans: Si lo dijiste

Elsa: Claro que no

Amelia: DEJEN DE PELEAR!

Anna: Te amo con toda el alma Jack

Elsa. Te equivocaste tenias que decir "Te amo con toa el alma"

Anna: Como sea

*Anna camina hacia donde esta Kristoff*

Anna: Te engaño con Jack

Kristoff: Bien por ti

Alex: ¿Que?

Kristoff: Se que eso no es verdad, solo lo dijo porque la retaron a hacerlo

Alex: Buena observacion

Amelia: Ahora el reto para Kristoff y Hans

Hans: ¿Es necesario?

Amelia: Si, y cuando dices "¿Es necesario?" suenas como Elsa

Hans: Es que...

Alex: agradece que no te retaron a besarlo en los labios

Hans: Bien

Kristoff: voy a vomitar

*ambos se abrasan*

*Se separan rapidamente*

*Kristoff besa la palma de la mano de Hans y Hans hace lo mismo con la mano de Kristoff*

Hans y Kristoff: Te amo

Alex: Ahora un reto de... fer... para... Hans

Hans: ¿Que?

Alex: Ya escuchaste, bien, el reto es que rapen a hans con todo y patillas y nadie interfiera y que elsa le diga 10 cosas onfensivas lo siento pero lo ODIO CON ODIO JAROCHO y que elsa bese a jack EN LA BOCA 30 SEGUNDOS Y NADIE INTERFIERA NI LOS INTERRUMPA  
PD: VIVA EL JELSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PD 2: TAMBIEN TE ODIO PITCH

Pitch: Yo tambien te odio, pero yo te odio mas

Hans: Por favor diganme que no es cierto

Alex: Pues es verdad, pero te comprare una peluca y un shampu que estimula el crecimiento del cabello

Hans: Eso no me basta

Alex: pues tendras que acostumbrarte

Amelia: ¡yo lo rapo!

*Amelia rapa a Hans*

*Hans llora como bebe*

Alex: Ahora Elsa, dile 10 cosas ofensivas

Elsa: ¿Como que?

Amelia: Es Hans, hay muchos insultos que puedes elegir

Elsa: no soy buena con los insultos

Anna: improvisa

Elsa: Pues... eres un idiota, te ves ridiculo sin cabello, preferiria comer tierra antes de besarte una vez mas

Hans. auch

Elsa: imbecil, tonto, estupido,... ¿cuantos faltan?

Amelia: 4

Elsa: pues... pareces vomito de perro

Hans: ¿No crees que exageras?

Amelia: yo la apoyo

Elsa: Princesita, hueles peor que el estiercol, y... eres un... Hans

Amelia: ahora es cuando besas a Jack por 30 segundos

*Elsa besa a Jack por 30 segundos*

Alex: Y aqui esta la segunda parte del reto de LaReinedesNeiges

Elsa: ¿Segunda Parte?!

Alex: Lamentablemente si, es decir, es lamentable para ti,

LaReinedesNeiges: SE me había olvidado una pareja de Elsa el Felsa y como esta Eugene reto a Elsa a que lo bese EN LOS LABIOS durante 30 segundos

Elsa: ¿Es nec...?

Amelia: ¡Si Elsa! ¡Si es necesario! ¡Deja de preguntar eso!

*Elsa se asusta por la reaccion de Amelia*

*Elsa se acerca a Eugene y lo besa en los labios por 30 segundos*

*Rapunzel trata de controlarse*

*Alex esconde todos los sartenes*

Amelia: Bueno, proximo review

Alex: Es de Misaka-solsi, Jack congela todo el cuerpo de Hans menos la cabeza

Jack: Ok

*jack hace lo que Alex le dijo sin quejarse*

Hans: Esto no es divertido, estoy calvo y ademas congelado, ya matenme de una vez

Alex: Oye, Misaka - solsi te quiere muerto, lo dijo en el review

Amelia: Ahora ELsa tienes que besar a Jack en los labios por 30 segundos

Elsa: ¿De nuevo?

Jack: Vamos, no es tan malo... por lo menos para mi no lo es

*Elsa lo fulmina con la mirada*

Amelia: Solo hazlo

Elsa: Bien

*Elsa se acerca a Jack*

Jack: Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, no te obligare

Amelia: Pero yo si

Alex: Mia!

Amelia: ¿Tuya?

Alex: MIA, sabes que me refiero a ti

Amelia: OK, pero pues en si yo no la olbigo la obliga Misaka-solsi

Jack: ¿Que importa quien la olbige?, si no quiere hacerlo no importa, no quiero que se sienta incomoda

*Elsa besa a Jack por 32 segundos*

*Jack se sorprendio*

Elsa: Seguro si no lo hacia la venganza seria peor y no quiero que eso pase

Amelia: Aja si claro, y el reto era por 30 segundos y tu lo has besado por 32 segundos

Elsa: Pues... conte mal

Amelia: Aja si claro

Alex: Ahora siguiente review...

yumiiyumyum

Ohhh ! eres muy lista Elsa, mas no te salvaras de mi...Quiero Jelsa y Jesla habra ! *Risa diabolica* pero primero unas pregunticas al sexy Jack Frost... 1) A que edad moriste ? 2) Alguna vez te gusto el hada de los dientes ? 3) de todas las chicas precentes, cual es la mas linda ? 4) De que hablaron tu y ELsa cuando estaban encerradons? Y ahora, un saludo para Olaf :D ... me darias un abrazo ? :3

y mi RETO *otra risa aun mas diabolica* : como no se me ocurre nadaaa...quiero que Elsa le toque una popi a Jack XDD ( estoy corta de ideas )

LasHermanasSnow el fic es genial ;) y es muy divertido hahaha espero que lo sigan continuando :P

Jack: No lo recuerdo bien... unos 18 tal vez, la respuesta de la segunda pregunta es no , Hada solo es una amiga y la respuesta de la 3... Elsa, y la 4... hablamos de.. cosas

Amelia: ¿Que cosas?

Elsa: Cosas

Amelia: YA DIGANME

Elsa: Pues nos conocimos un poco, eso es todo

Amelia: ustedes dos ocultan algo

Jack: ¿Por que piensas eso?

Amelia: La pregunta seria ¿Por que no pensaria eso?

Alex: Como sea, Olaf te enviaron un saludo y preguntan si les darias un abrazo

Olaf: Hola, si pero no se como dartelo desde aqui

Elsa: ¿Que tienen todos contra mi?

Amelia: A que te refieres?

Elsa: al reto que yumiiyummyyum ha dejado

Alex: Hazlo rapido y ya

*Elsa toca una pompi de Jack *

Amelia: Bueno, y gracias por pensar que esto es genial, intenta decirselo a Alex

Alex: ...

Amelia: y pues si pensamos seguirlo, bueno convenso a Alex de hacerlo

Alex: Y aun faltan varios reviews pero estamos ocuapadas, bueno tenemos que hacer algo

Amelia: asi que con todo el dolor de mi corazon dejaremos pendientes esos reviews


End file.
